Forum:Not the right place for me?
Very recently, I have been thinking about my place with in the Halo Fanon community. I have come to the realization and acceptance that my articles are one of the worse on this wiki, lucky enough to not grace the title of Non-Canon Friendly (NCF). I have been re-reading many of my articles including from my Grey Team Trilogy and Halo: Desolation (LHF) and find them horribly atrocious in my eyes, mainly because I am not very creative and my imagination is not quite stable considering the fact that I have many ideas thrown around my computer for current or future use that I may never use, modify or get rid of completely. I also have the habit of continuously changing, altering and recycling I did just two days ago with my crumbling and failing trilogy about my work in hopes of making it better or more organized where instead it just makes everything worse that it should be. Basically what I am saying, is that I do not feel welcome here and that I feel that I taint the quality of Halo Fanon that so many users have built up since January 2007, by creating pointless, terrible and disorganized articles to satisfy my not-so-creative urge of Halo fan-fiction. This may just be that I am still emotionally and mentally destabilized from the loss of a family member that was extremely close to me, and that my depression has seeped its way onto my social media outlets where it does not belong and others should not have to deal with, so I apologize if this is annoying for you to read. From a fellow Halo Fanon user stuck in 'writer's limbo' LoyalHaloFan 21:45, January 6, 2014 (UTC) -- The few articles that I have on this wiki are almost always changing, my flagship character Russell-041 has gone through about 3 or 4 iterations, Thyr 'Valum is currently dealing with a rewrite. It is the nature of the writer to never be satisfied with his work. But that is good, because it makes us strive to better ourselves. And the work that you do know will no doubt influence your work down the line, either near or far. All you need to remember, Never give up. Keep working, keep improving. It won't happen over night, but some day you'll sit back and say "Yes, that's what I want". }} I myself left, in fact I'm only writing here because I happened to be looking at the wiki. But I left because my page was deemed non-canon friendly (I tried to keep it in canon, but apparently Noble 6 surviving Reach is considered non-canon here. Fair enough.). I'd say that you should listen to Anonymous ONI agent (who, incidently, was the guy who flagged my page as NCF. Insert flame war here.) and keep doing it if you find it fun, but if you don't find it fun, I'd say just leave it until you get that spark again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to retcon my Fanfiction. Apparently the Second Battle of Requiem only lasted until March 3rd 2558. Cybermat47 (talk) 05:32, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Cybermat47